


Maka's Kid

by Emily_Sweetine



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sweetine/pseuds/Emily_Sweetine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Maka adopts a kid after a fight with a kishin egg? What happens with Soul's relationship with Maka? Will it die or blossom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It lunged after me. It had shouted "no one underdnd me." The egg shouted like a four year old having a tantrum. Every time I get close to the egg, I get pushed back. It's has been going on to long, almost an hour. What's with the on one under stains comment. He has been talking like this for a while. It hit me. This wasn't a kishin. "I have an idea, Soul. But you won't like it." "What are you doing?" He had asked when I set him down. "Are you on black blood again?" I ignored him and just kept walking forward. "Hey," I shouted as loud as I could muster, "I want to talk. I can help you." The kid halted before hitting us. "Yoo will?(you will" he sounded like he is crying. My more miturnal side I rarely show, to anyone, came out. "Yeah, sweety I will help you. You just have to come to me." He walked forward and collapsed on the roof me and Soul were on (see I didn't forget him) and ran to me. "Pwease don't let anyone hurt me anymowe (anymore)." "I woun't I promise" I scooped him up and asked him if he was a wizard he just snuggled in closer to me and nodded. "I have powers and all the witches make fun of me. Because I am a boy. All of them are girls. With an animal thing. Mommy had said 'snake snake cobra cobra.' I tink (think)." Crap. His mother is Medusa. That does explain why he doesn't feel like he fits in. I think of crona. If they are brothers then why doesn't this boy also have pink hair. Are they half brothers? Maybe. Lost in thought I almost didn't hear what he had said next. "I say 'bright moon. Bright moon.'" That is when I Heard Soul. "Wow, she did it again. Saved another of medusa's sons." I jumped, I had forgotten he was there. So I just glared at him. That is when Sigami-sama sows up. "I will take the kid, Maka." "No." Did I just defy a direct order from Death himself. "I promise to protect him. I will." He snuggled in closer. Death turned to him. In his weird Jamaican accent he had said, "what is our name, little one?" The little boy's voice shook. "L-l-Leo. I don't want to weave my mama." He cuddled in closer then me. I was shocked. "I'm your mama?" I asked him. I smiled. I turned to Death. "He's mine. I'm adopting him." Soul and Death just looked at me. Speechless


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the point, a kid is a huge responsibility. We cant have a kid!

What am I doing? I have enough on my plate without a kid look after. A soul an I have way too many missions to have a kid. Still, as Leo cuddled against me close to sleep, I will until I find him a good home. Better then mine. Couldn't leave him. "A-are you sure about this, Maka?" No, but I would never admit it to him. "I think so." "You don't sound to sure." Death chimed in with his Jamaican accent. I laughed. "I guess I am not. But a promise is a promise." They look at me. "What promise?" soul asked. "I promised that I wouldn't let anyone harm him." "Mama are you crying?" I jumped forgetting about Leo and at being called 'mama'. Soul looked around. "Am I mama, Leo?" "Yeah. You mama." "Maka! Back to the point, a kid is a huge responsibility. We can't have a kid. What about the mission for souls?" "We can keep him till we find a good, stable home for him. Please Soul! Please?" "Fine but no longer Than that." I sighed. "That works." " And he stays in your room." "No shi-dip Sherlock. Little ears." I said as an explanation. "Well then," Shagmi-sama said. "you two get a week to settle with the new comer." I laughed they looked at me, Leo being fast asleep. "It makes us sound like we are brining home a new baby." I blushed realizing what I had just said. I could of swore I saw Soul blushed too. "You know what, lets go home Soul. We started walking home when Leo looked up. "Mama, where we going?" "Um, we are going home. I am Maka not mama. This is Soul. He won't hurt you either, ok. You can trust him." "Hey, Maka, how did you know he wasn't a kishin?" Soul asked after the walk. "Well, some of the things he said and I guessed" Soul starred at me "you risked your life on a guess?! Don't do that! I don't want to lose you, you know." This made me unnaturally happy. As we get to the dorm, Soul opened the door for us and Held it open. I went strait into my room and put Leo on the bed. I quickly changed and hopped in. "Mama?" "Maka and yes?" "Mama, will you sing me a lullaby?" "Ok, sweetie." I sing the first song in my head. It was 'no ones gunna harm you" the one from the Sweeney, Todd. afterword I fell asleep. I woke up to the strangest thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul was cooking breakfast. Not like roman noodles. Like eggs and bacon, even pancakes. It smelled, mostly, like bacon."when did he get time for this?" I ask myself. Then a little lump cuddled against me. I jumped forgetting about Leo. "IT'S 7:30?! We will be la... Oh yeah!" I flipped out. We get that week off. I pushed the bundle, that is Leo, away. i walked to the kitchen. "Soul, don't take this the wrong way, but where did you learn to cook?" I did most of the actual cooking in the house, soul just warmed up the stuff I cooked yesterday. "Well, I did most of my own cooking" " Oh." I didn't know what to say, "That's cool. It smells great" Leo walked to the kitchen, just waking up. "gksndis." He mumbled. "Good morning stare shine, the earth essays hello." i said. Leo giggled. "Moring(morning), mama." "I'm Maka. And don't forget Soul." "No," defiant. "You are mama. He soul." "He IS Soul," never too early for a grammar lessen. "You ready for your amazing breakfast, made by yours truly?" I laughed. "What do you have planned today?" Soul asked. "I need to get clothes for Little Leo here. He also needs a bed. So we are going to the mall. We also need food, if I am not mistaken. Anything else?" "I think you've got it. Um, what stores do we go to anyway?" damn, didn't think for that. "Um, there are some stores my dad took me into when I was little. I think I remember them." "Sounds promising." He said sarcastic. "Do you have better ideas?" "No lets do this." I giggled. "Lets shower first. You smell like," I look at Leo, "crap." concluded.

*over 10 hours later* (I don't write shopping very well) Okay

Sense we gave a week off, I am in my shorts and short sleeve shirt. It is hot, too hot for my normal tail coat. To me anyway. Soul is in his normal jacket and plants. Leo was in the clothes he wore yesterday, newly washed. He was tightly gripping may hand. In my other one. Bags, bags, and more bags. Soul is holding even more bags then me. We are done. We had gone into three stores. Pottery barn kids, Gymboree, and build-a-bear. How we got dragged into that, I don't know. Leo , however, was clutching the brown bear tightly, me holing the box for it Blair met us at the door of our dorm. "There you are, my sithey-boy. (Pardon my spelling) I can help you I with those heavy bags. Pump-pumpkin pumpkin!" The bags flew from his hand. He turned toward me. "Here I will take those." he took the bags from me and went ahead. I picked up Leo, whom was really tired. We walked because the motorcycle is not big enough for us. What was up with soul? He had never offered to take any groceries from me. Ever. "As soon as I put Leo to bed, I will make his bed. Is that ok Soul?" "Yeah. I will help. What do you want door dinner?" "What ever you whip up." "Gotcha." I put Leo under the covers in my room. "Sleep tight" I gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Night mama." I walk into the living room. I looked down at the box the bed comes in. *Sigh* This will be a long night.

*about 10 minutes later*

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I am half way done. "Come here door dinner!" Soul called. "Shhhhhhh. You will wake Leo. I sound like a parent, don't I?" Soul laughed, quietly. "Yeah you do." I walked into the kitchen, just three steps away. Engrossed by the bed. I didn't smell the food he cooked. It was amazing. "You cooked my favorite? C-curry?" (whether she really likes it or not is up to the writer) "Yeah. I know you like it, and you were working so heard on Leo's bed.." He trailed off. "It looks amazing, Soul. Thank you." I gave him a big hug. "Lets eat." He mused. "Hey Soul, what will we do?" He didn't know what I was talking about. "Huh?" "I mean about Leo. He needs a stable family, who will alway be there for him." He smiled. "We will look for families tomorrow. He will be good with one of them. If not we can keep caring for him. Blair watching him when we are on missions." I smile "thanks Soul. That is exactly what I needed to hear. You are the best." I put away my dish in the dishwasher. "Ok. I am going to finish this bed." I sighed. "I can help, you know." "Yeah but I am nearly done anyway, if you don't want to." What's with him? He is never this happy or perky. He is almost at an ''uncool' sort of happy. We finished in no time. "Let's let Leo sleep. Try saying that ten times fast!" We laughed "ok lets watch tv." Soul got there first. He got to chose the show. Pokemon. (Because nerds are cool!) to tired to care, I am slumped against Souls shoulder. I guess he thought I was asleep because he princess carried me to bed. "Thanks Soul." He turned. Startled. "Good night, Maka." I felt something brush my head. His hand? Soul left. Leo cuddled next to me. I will miss his little body next to mine. He stirred a bit, "Was that Soul, Mama?" "Yeah." Soon we were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul's pov

I woke up when a little hand nudged me. he asked me "Daddy wheres mama?" I looked for a clock and saw it was 7:30. I realized what Leo had called me. "What did you call me?" I hope I heard it wrong. "Daddy." he told me. I was lying in my bed and still covered. Leo crawled under the covers and onto my lap. "Whatcha need kid? You hungry?" He nodded. "What do you want? Eggs, pancakes, or bacon?" "All free (three)" "Ok lets cook!" I pick him off my lap and throw him onto the the couch. I look at the coffee table, as to not hurt him, when i see a note. I gently throw him on the couch, while he giggles . I then pick up the note. It read

Soul, if you are reading this then Leo  
probably woke you. I am so sorry. I should  
be back soon. But don't wait for me.  
I am at Tsubaki and Black * stars dorm.  
I need to talk to her.  
See you soon

Maka

That answers one question but brings up so many more. Why does Maka need to talk to Tsubaki? Why can't I help her. Just then before we went into a kitchen to make pancakes Maka came to the door and opened it. But before she could walk in, Loe jumped her. "Mama!" "Oh," she said "Good Morning you two. What are you up to?" "Daddy is making pancakes." "Daddy?" Maka started giggling. Which is un-maka like. "So, dad, what would you like to do to day?" I laughed too. "How 'bout we go to Deathvill?

Maka's pov 6:15

I woke up on in bed with a fluttery feeling in my stomach. I remember last night and what happened. Holy crap. I need to talk to Tsubaki! I gently got up, as to not wake Leo, and walked to get a post-it note. I wrote the following note:

Soul, if you are reading this then Leo  
probably woke you. I am so sorry. I should  
be back soon. But don't wait for me.  
I am at Tsubaki and Black * stars dorm.  
I need to talk to her.  
See you soon

Maka

I changed and left the note for Soul on his bedside table. And, quietly, left to Tsubaki's dorm. I knocked quietly. Tsubaki, to my relief, answered the door. "Who-maka? Whats up? Why haven't you been to school lately? you never miss school! Your papa is worried about you!" "HE IS NOT MY PAPA!" I take a deep breath. "Sorry, anyway, I need you advice. The thing is.. Soul and I.. We.. Um-I.. r" I blurted it out. "I have a kid! I need advice to take care of him!" "WHAT?! SENCE WHEN WE'RE YOU TWO GOING OUT! AND WHEN-" "SHUT UP! I don't want to wake anyone! And when way?" I was curios about that. "When did you start, you know..." She trailed off and i understood. "NO. Not like that!" I was blushing really bad. "Remember the kishin egg that Soul and I fought? It wasn't a kishin, it was a little boy, no more them four, with magic power. a wizard!" "Funny, What was the little girl's name?" "No not a girl. A boy. A boy with powers." "How?" "I don't know. I, have to keep him away from Stein. He would want to dissect him." "UM..." "Help I don't know what to do! I don't know how to take care of a kid!" "OK, ok, ok, calm down. I will come by after school. call me is you need anything. Ok?" "Ok." I calmed down after that. I turned about to leave when I stopped and asked Tsubaki "Why weren't you surprised when you thought Soul and I were a couple but then you thought i was.. you know." "Well," she was hesitant, "You and Soul are inevitable. But pregnant so soon, I highly doubted that would happen after a little while after dating." "Oh, ok." I turned to hide my blushing. "You like him, don't you?" she stopped me. "Well, maybe. I think so." "Called it!" "SHHHHH!" I looked inside and saw that her clock says 7:30. "Hey, knowing that i haven't been annoyed yet, where is black star?" Already out and fighting." She sighed. "Wow!" "Yep." "I've go to go. Need to help Soul with Leo. Oh thats his name." "Bye, see you after school.." "Bye." Contiplaying, I walk back to the dorm. When I open the door I was Jumped by a little Body. "Mama!" Leo said, "Papa is making me Breakfast." "Papa?" I couldn't stifle my laughter, so i giggled. "So, Papa, What should we do today?" Soul laughed, too. "How bout we go to DeathVill?" I smile and nod. "Sounds good." I pause "Papa." I wink at him. "I will cook breakfast and then go." He was laughing while he said it. "We will need money and a ride. We need about 5 for the bus, 10,at least, for entrance, and 15 for food there." I told him. "How much do you have?" he paused, "mama." I laughed, hiding my blush "Bout 20. How about you?" he quickly walked into his room. "Um, 10. Unless we wanted a lot of food..." "we could bring our own." "Sounds good to me. I will make sandwiches." "I'll help."

For all thous who liked Black * Star. I found out how to to say 'I will surpass a god.' in spanish. Voy a superar a un dios


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a little short. Only Tsubaki's P.O.V

Tsubakis’ P.O.V

This is to weird. Black * Star is silent. He is never silent. “Uh, Black * Star?” He hummed to show that he was listening. “If you want to, you can tell me what’s up? You have been quiet since we ran into Maka and Soul. Oh, And Leo!” I almost forgot the newest addition! They’re like a small cute family! He jumped when I sail Leo’s name. “A GOD IS ALWAYS OK!” That’s a little more like the Black * Star I know. “Hey, Star, I am going out.” I tell him, checking the clock. It is 7:30. He turned around. “I WILL GO WITH YOU! A GOD WOULD NEVER LET HIS MOST FAITHFUL FOLLOWER GO OUTSIDE ALONE!” With that, he bounced out the door. And he’s back to my meister. I sighed, laughing. I follow him out. “So, Where are we going?” “Maka and Soul’s.” We walk down the hall. I knock on their door. “Maka? Soul?” I feel the door open as I hit it. I see a small little hand open the door. His little black head shyly looking up at us. “Hey Leo! Can you let me in?” He didn’t answer me. Black * Star was subdued for some reason. A bigger hand was placed on Leos shoulder. “Come on. Time for bed, Leo” Maka says. “Who is at the door? Oh, Hey Tsubaki! Black * Star! Leo, say goodnight to Aunt Tsubaki and Uncle Black * Star!” Maka tells Leo. He nodded. “Bye Aunty, bye Uncles!” “Aw! Goodnight Leo!’’ I gush! “Yeah. Night, Leo.” Black * Star says. “I’ll put Leo to bed. Then we will talk.” She turned around and escorted Leo out of the living room, but turned around. “Dont break anything.” She Warned Black * Star. Right then Soul came out of the kitchen. He was wearing the apron that Maka wears when she cooks. Soul doesn’t cook that often. He just cleans the kitchen. He blushes slightly when he sees us in the house. Probably because Black * Star started laughing at him. “There is extra food in the kitchen, if you want some?” I shook my head. “OF COURSE YOUR GOD WANTS MORE FOOD” “Shhh! Black * Star Leo sleeping!” I tell him. That shuts him up. He was always protective of Maka, but what will he do about the kid? And Soul? “Black * Star you’re ok right?” “Huh? OF COURSE I AM OK, A GOD IS ALWAYS OK!” Thats when Maka joined us.”Hey, guys, sorry. Tsubaki, Come with me!” “WHAT DO YOU NOT WANT YOUR GOD TO KNOW?” Black * Star yells at her. “What I want him to know is how to shut up!” She tells him. “Ha-ho Burned dude.” Soul walked into the living room, hearing every word of what Maka and Black * Star’s conversation. He was holding a bowl of food, but wasn’t wearing the apron. “Darn Soul! I liked that apron on you!” I told him. Maka Grabs my arm. She turns toward Soul, “By the way, Leo want his Papa.” she sighed at him. “Papa?” Black * Star and I looked at Maka and Soul. She shook her head. “Ever since this morning, he wouldn’t call him anything else. He would only call me Mama when I saved him, no matter how many times I told him to call me Maka.” “OMG! That is so cute!” Tsubaki quietly squealed. “You guys are like a married couple.” Maka and Soul blush lightly. I will make sure this will HAPPEN. (Me: I am making Tsubaki play matchmaker. Hee hee hee! Will this end well?) Some of my thoughts must of shown on my face because the little color in Maka’s face drained away. She then dragged me out the apartment door and down the stairs and into the forest behind the house (Me: Whether or not they have one isn’t up to me, but for the purposes of this story…). We walked in it for a while, until we came up to a tree with a two low hanging branches. It looked like Maka came here a lot. She knew the footholds so she just bolted up and sat down. There was a hole full of books. She must disappear here often (Me: This will be in handy later.), now that I think about it ,she does disappear a lot after school. She put her hand down and I took it. I sat next to her. “Damn, Maka. Your strong.” She smiles sheepishly. “Thanks. I try.” “So?’ She looks away. “Tsubaki. I need the advised. Advice for me to… Me to get soul.”


	6. Chapter 6

little sis, Honey, will be making comments later on in this so bear with me. XP) She supplies the more mushy parts.

Me: Starts gagging

Honey: *Laughing* Just 'cause you aren't a girly-girl...

Me: As long as you don't try to put make-up on me I woun't hurt you.

Honey: I wouldn't do it when your awake... KIDD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE REAL WORLD! Would you go out with me if I was symmetrical?

Me: This wor;d your in is in my mind at the moment.

KID: What about Liz?

Honey: ToT

Me: *Quickly* To the story! *Shouting at sis* Get out of the corner! Stop growing damn mushrooms! There bad for your health!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Maka's P.O.V

"We've been looking for you, Crorn- Maka? Soul? What are you doing here? Why haven't you been to school?"Kid asked. Liz and Patty were close behind. "Kya ha ha ha! Are you and Soul on a date?" Patty asks with her signature laugh. I know I blushed. "N-no. What made you think that?" Before Patty could answer Liz cuts them off. "Maka, why are you holding a kid?""Well-" I sneak a glance at Soul for help. "Uh, this is Leo. We sorta are adopting, fostering? him."

Kidd's P.O.V.

"Fostering him." I get a good look at the kid. He looks like Corona but with Black hair and dark eyes. He was cute little kid. "When did this happen?! Is he Corona's brother?" I threw the questions at them. Maka looked unconvertible, soul looked just insecure (probably just thinking of Patty's comment). "Do you remember when Soul and I were fighting that kishin down town?" I Nodded. "It happened when I realized he wasn't a kishin but a wizard." She relied the rest of the information and i was surprised that dad allowed it. I stood in shocked. so did Corona. (P.S. I am basing it off the anime more than the manga. So Corona is a boy) "So, wow, you're saving him then? Are you going to keep him until he finds a better home, or what?" I saw Leo grab onto Maka tighter. "I guess I will do whats best for him. If that means a better family..." she let her sentence drop. Leo started to cry, "Mama!I don't want to weave you!" Maka got down on her knees and started cooing and getting him to stop crying while people just stared at them.

Soul's P.O.V.

Leo was the Cutest. I love how close he brought Maka and I. I feel a hand yank on my sleeve. I looked down to see Leo tugging on it. "Papa, Papa Can we go on the Fawis Wheel. Pwease! Will you sit wif me? and mama on the oder (Other) side." I laughed. "Sure, little man." Thinking, that is a cool way of addressing him, I look up. Aperently Black *Star and Tsubaki joined us when I was looking at Leo. They were staring at me with open mouths. Even Maka had her mouth gaping at me. Seeing me look at her, she turns her head and blushes (Honey: Sis, darling, I know this is a little feminine, but it cant be avoided. Me: You sure?).Holy crap! What was she thinking?

Maka's P.O.V.

Oh My Death! That was so cute! I have never seen soul show this side before! I nodice Soul looking at me. I look away blushing. I hope he doen't think i was thinking something bad, does he? I briefly look back at him to saw him looking questionably at me. Damn it. Change subject, my brain screamed at me. "Well, uh, lets go guys. See you later, Tsubaki. The rest of you come by after school tomorrow. With that work? We will answer more questions then." I shot a look at Black * Star. It was a 'don't even think about it' look. He is always over protective on me. Has been forever. We walked away. I sighed in relief. "Well, that was weird. Here we are kid." Soul shakly said to me and Leo. I chucked a little. "Let's ride."

*Hours later*

We are on the bus. It is about 5ish and Leo is asleep on Souls lap. Soul was, sort of, in a protective crouch above him. He was starting to care for Leo as much as I am. He turned to me, "What did you mean by, 'see you later, Tsubaki'?" I blushed slightly. "Oh not much. She may come by when they get back. I just needed to talk to her about something." "Can't you talk to me?" Soul looked a little sad. "Of course I can, silly, just not about this." He was questioning my sanity by this point. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Crap. Think of something quick. "If you don't mind talking about Little girly things..." I let my voice trail off. He blushed slightly. "Oh, well, i can see why you need Tsubaki then. Ok. If Black * Star come with her..." He said. "I Maka-Chop him till he passes out." I said firmly. "If he disturbs Leo, that is."


	7. Chapter 7

Tsubaki's P.o.v.

"Why is there a need for that?" I ask her. "seems to me that he is already yours." She looked incredulous.

My plan is as follows:

Plant idea in heads that they already have each other: Maka Check, Soul in-progress (Me: Let's face it they DO love each other)

Plan a double date with them

Bring to fancy restraint

Ditch them

Avoid Maka for al least a week maybe three

Makas face gets red, "what makes you say that?" She asks, not looking at me.

"Well, he cooks for you, cleans for you, and I haven't seen him leave you side for a while. If he didn't like you, he would of ditched you at the park, and maybe for a new partner." I said, knowingly. She smiled weakly.

"You're right, I guess. Thanks , that is what i needed to hear." How do I start with this.

"It isn't like you to 'guess' Maka. How 'bout you and Soul come with me and Black Star, and leave Leo with a babysitter, in, say, a week from Saturday?"

"I would love to, but I don't think Soul would like to and Leo."

"You can leave Leo with Kidd for one night. Please!"

"Fine! IF Soul says ok! And Leo is ok with Kidd."

I grinned in victory, "And what will you do about school." I asked, a little worried. Her face became thoughtful.

"Did you know that the DWMA has a daycare center.?" She was kind of laughing. "I read all I could at the DWMA, not to mention Papa, and I didn't have a clue."

"Ok, One of two things to that, Who runs it, and have you told Spirit that you have a kid now?" She ignored my question about her Papa, so that meant a 'why on earth would I tell that lunatic. "Yeah Stupid question."

She started laughing, "Sid runs the daycare."

"The dead guy watches the new life… Irony is extremely high there."

"Yep" We were both cracking up.

"Now," I say slyly, "Lets get you back home, Soul you can ask Soul to come with us."

"Tsubaki, Speaking of Soul, Can you not tell him about this spot? This is kind of my spot and I want to keep it a little secret. Oh, and where are we going to go if we Join you?"

"Your secret is safe with me. Don't worry. Would you mind if I used it sometimes? And we are going to 'Siempre con los Muertos.' (Me: For those who don't know Spanish; Forever with the Dead.). You know, the new restaurant downtown." She nodded and hopped down. I soon followed her lead, though not as graceful.

We started to walk back. We walk up the stairs and got to the door. We hear laughing coming from the dorm room. When we open the door, the boys are collapsed on the couch, red from laughter. I wonder what they were talking about?

Soul's P.O.V. (Maka and Tsubaki Just left to talk)

"Wow, Soul, Your meister sure can cook!" Black * Star says, Chowing down.

"She sure can, but I made that." I told the moron, as he gaped at me.

"You can cook! Blair! Did Blair give you a potion for that!"

"SHH!" I told him. 'Your Maka will have your head if you wake Leo!' The demon told me. 'My Maka? Since when has she been my maka?' I asked him

'In your head, always," the demon says (Me: btw, I LOVE HARRY POTTER!You will see more comments with it! And from other animes and books.), 'In reality, you know she is too afraid to acknowledge the love for you, You can feel it in her soul wavelength.'

"You know, Maka is so weak she heeds a partner like you! Your made for each other." That was a weird thing from a guy with hubris, talking about couples. (Me: Maka taught him that!)

"Thanks, I think," I told him. I don't know whether or not this is a compliment or an insult to Maka.

"But if you hurt her…" He didn't finish the sentence, his threat hanging in the air.

"Why would I? I love her-" I shut up, feeling my face go red and biting my tongue

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha h ha hahahahahahaha! I knew it!" He shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Y-you can't t-tell her! Tell me you won't tell her! IT would be so not cool of you." I told him.

"Oi! Why can't I tell her?," He then crouches down and slyly smiles at me, "Are you afraid to tell her?"

"N-no! Just don't tell her, 0k? OK" I thought it was settled, but the stupid head wouldn't let it go.

"Why, are you afraid to tell her? I mean she likes you, so why?" Tsubaki's plan is underway here. (Me: Black * Star and Tsubaki's connection of their soul's are amazing.)

"Do you really think that? Maka likes me? Not Kid or Ox? ME?" I said in disbelief. "If I told her the truth, she would 'Maka-Chopped' into next week!"

"Most likely, then she would kiss you." I started laughing.

"You think so? Really?"

"Nope." At the end of his sentence, we were on the floor laughing. Then Maka opens the door. "Hey guys!" Said an unusually happy Maka.

"Yo" I said cool-like. Happy that she was happy. She starts staring at her feet, shifting uncomfortably, like she was skirting something.

"Soul, uh, well," She looked back, Tsubaki encouraged her to go on, "Um, Tsubaki invited us to a-a double date, so-to-speak." She finished quickly, as if not to startle me. "I-i mean, we can go a-as friends, but, i, you see, well yeah. Want to go?" Her face had a bright red streak from her nose to her neck.

"Yeah, Sounds cool. Like a date? Cool guys like me go on dates." I say. Secretly happy and wishing we could go as 'more-than-friends', but, as uncool as it is, i will take what i can get. "But what about Leo?" I ask her.

"Maybe Kidd? I will see who he wants to watch him." We heard a little bit of stumbling from Maka's room. Leo's tired face looked at us from the hallway. There were tears in his eyes and Maka immediately went to him.

"Mama! Mama! I-i had a nightmawe!"

"Oh, Come here!" She squatted next to him and opened her arms. He ran into them immediately. He was crying into her shoulder. She was cooing at him to calm down and pleading with her eyes to ask Black * Star and Tsubaki to leave. Tsubaki, however, got the hint. She whispered her goodbye and left, dragging Black * Star with her. I went over them, on the ground and wrap my arms around the both of them. One around, Leo and one around Maka.

"Let's get Leo to bed, mom." I winked at her. She didn't look at me. Her face became as red as a Kishin soul, what was up with her? Is Black * Star right? Does she like me, Really? She nodded at me and got up, cradling Leo, she walked into her room. I followed close by. I leaned on the doorframe watching Maka calm Leo enough for him to let go of her.  
"P-papa? Can you come here and protect me. From, from the monsters in my dreams." I lightly grin at him

"Ok, kiddo. Whatever you want." I said, sitting down on the bed. He crawled onto my lap and grabbed my shirt and was still crying. Maka sat next to me, not knowing what to do.

"Can I sleep with you, pwease, Mama and Papa? Can i sleep with you both." Maka and I looked at each other, blushing slightly.

"i-i don't mind if you dont, Soul," I nodded at her and said my ok, she turned back to Leo, "Ok, you have to let us change into our Pjs first. Ok, Honey?" He nodded and let go of me curling under the covers. I nodded to Maka and left to my room to change into Pjs real fast and went back to Makas room and saw her cuddling with Leo.

"Mind if i join?" I asked, not wanting an answer. I lied on top of the covers, but Leo didn't want that. "Papa? You aren't going to weave me?" I shook my head, "Of course not." "Then why stay on top of the covers." "No idea goof. Lets sleep." I crawled under the covers and soon He was asleep.

"Soul, you don't have to stay here if you don't want." I didn't look at her. The close proximity and the, uh, intimate situation we were in were awkward to look at her. The moon from her window maid her already silky skin shine. But i grin at her, "It's no problem really. Good night, Maka."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^

Me: SOrry for the wait! Please don't kill me! If you want to contribute something (Please do) Comment or message me. The thing wigged out and I don't know what happened. All are correct but read 6&7 before the others.

Honey: Ok ok ok we get it! R&R.

Me: The big date next chapter! Hon will help and I will do Leo's P.O.V. for the first time. He and Kidd will have an interesting time…

Honey: … Em, are you ok? Leveling Leo with Kidd?

Me: Well yeah. Oh, THERE WILL BE MAGIC LEO IN THIS! Comment on what you may want him to do! Plus I inadvertently named him after a demigod (Finished the book House of Hades and was very happy with Nico)… I was between them ,Leo and Nico, but now… Anyway BYE! I LOVE ALL THAT STUCK BY ME!


	8. FLUFFY LITTLE CHRISTMAS SCENE!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE IT AND MAKE IT FLUFFY!

FLUFFY LITTLE CHRISTMAS SCENE!

The radio was playing the christmas song; jingle bells. The little boy was hanging ornaments on the tall tree, the newly bought ones, because the two had no need for the ornaments before the boy fell into their lives. The blond girl was laughing at the two boys in her living room, the albino was lifting up the black-haired boy was laughing at the height he was being lifted, although he could do it without the help. He was happy being with his papa. The tree was covered in ornaments, lights and candycanes. The only thing they needed was the star tree topper.  
“Mama! Mama! Can you help me put on the twee topper on? Pwease!” The boy ran up to the girl, grabbing and clutching her skirt and pulling at it. The blond, pigtailed girl giggled at the boy. “OF course I will!” She said scooping him up. The two went to the tree, the boy clutching the topper. She lifted him up to the tree while the albino waited close by.  
“Soul, I’m not going to drop him you know. I like Leo too much for that!” I told him. He had laughed at that and Leo had hugged the girl around the neck and kissed her cheek. “I love you too mama!” He tells her. She takes him to the center of the floor and swings him around the room. The boy was laughing. The girl had just stopped and set him down when the door was kicked open by a bluenette that yelled “Your God is now here and you can celebrate Christmas. Here are your presents!” The boy had thrusted the boxes into their hands. the girls was a bright green, like new green grass, the albinos was a black box and red edging while the little boys was pink, like cronas hair. He looked worried to open it and you could see the resemblance of the half-brothers. the girl nudges the little boy. “It’s ok. You can put in under the tree and open it tomorrow on Christmas day.” She told the little boy.  
“Are you ready for caroling, Leo?” A quiet question from Tsubaki. Leo smiled and ran up to the shadow weapon. He cried, “Auntie! I have a present for you!” He hugged the raven-haired girl’s legs and ran into the kitchen to get the present he got for her. He came out with the present that was as big as his body. He was stumbling and got it to the weapon. She bent down and took it from the boy.  
“Should I open it now? Or wait till Christmas?” The boy giggled at her question. “Of couwse you wait till Chrwstmas!” The shadow weapon had on a puffy black coat and was ready to take him caroling. “Do you mind if we stop by our apartment, I need to drop off this present, It is sooo heavy! What do you have in here anyway?” She joking asks the boy. “I CAN'T TELL YOU!” The boy shouted with glee!  
The blond girl nods at Tsubaki and they leave, as they walk down to the other dorm room. Before Tsubaki and Blackstar entered their own house, they shared a kiss and walked in. The boy ran in after them. Before the bond girl and the albino could walk in they were stopped by a Tsubaki, whom pointed up at something on the door frame. The spiky, dark green leaves with three spots of red, the perfect specimen of mistletoe. They blush and look at each other. They leaned in a little wanting to taste each other, but not willing to tell the other one.  
The little boy came back to them “hey what are you doing?” the little boy was asking. Thinking fast, they then leaned down and they kissed the little boy on the cheek. the little boy said, “I wove you... But what are you doing, papa?” the albino man points to the roof then tells the boy, “do you see the leaves and those three red berries?” The boy nodded his head, and replays “That is mistletoe. What were you doing?” The albino looks at the blushing blond and places his hand on the boy’s shoulder, like a father would when trying explain something they really don’t want to. He is unsure of how to go on.  
“I-it is a Christmas tradition to, um, kiss the person that you, uh, are under it with.” He finished lamely. The boys eye widen. “Oh, you were going to kiss mama? Kiss Mama then!” He said, pushing as hard as he can on Soul’s back. The girl giggled slightly.  
“But we kissed you, silly. ‘Cause you were under it with us!” She told him. “But I want you two to kiss!” the couple bush deep. “And Auntie told me to tell you that I ship SoMa. What is SoMa, papa?” The boys words caused Soul and Maka to go even redder. “D-did she really?” Maka asks the boy. He nodded without shame. “Ready to go?” She shouted at the two inside the house. “We have to meet up with Kidd and the Thompson twins. He wants to make us stand symmetrically and sing the right songs.” The group walks away, eager to leave what just happened.

Time Skip  
Overview- Kidd flipped because of the lack of symmetry with Soul. Died for a minute and then went to many different houses. After about 2 hours, ⅓ complaining from Black Star and Leo about feet hurting and the rest was singing!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“The last house of the night, thank god! If I had to sing Silent Night one more time..” The dirty-blond haired weapon said, not needing to finish it. The others laughed at her. “Speaking of which, Maka, I didn’t know you could sing. Since when could you sing?” The blond girl blushed lightly.  
“I don’t know what you mean. I was just singing.” She said truthfully. The little boy was clutched to her side and was holding the albinos hand. He looked up at her, “Mama, you have a pretty voice! Will you sing to me tonight?” The meister smiled down at him, “Of course!”. Leo shouted with glee at the girl and hugged her legs tight. Kidd knocks on the last door of the night.  
“Hello, miss, would you like to hear some Christmas Carols?” He asked the young girl of only 8 or 9. She is small and brown haired. Her eyes are blue and she is grinning with a gap in between her front teeth from a missing tooth. She beamed at him and noded.  
“Mommy? Mommy, Want to hear christmas carols? The weird haired man is asking!” She shouts to her mom. The woman who walks behind her has to be her mom. They have the same eyes and hair. She smiles at the miss-matched group of kids for carols.  
“Oh. Carols would be so fun! Please, do sing for us!” She looked genuinely happy for it, but then looks concerned at the boy banging his fists on the ground, screaming about how he is garbage and how he should just die. The group give each other a ‘what will we do with him’ look and set Liz and Patty on the case.  
“No need to worry about him. He is a little OCD and he can’t control himself with symmetry. Anyway, we will sing Jingle Bells for you tonight!” Maka smoothly covers, quick on her feet. She starts them off. 

Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Over the fields we go  
Laughing all the way.  
bells on bob tail ring  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight.

Maka motions for the rest to join in. Soul begrudgingly, not wanting to make her mad, but not wanting to stop listening to her voice, does. and Leo does, too.

Oh jingle bells jingle bells  
jingle all the way!  
Oh what fun  
it is to ride and sing  
In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!  
Jingle bells jingle bells  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh what joy it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

By this point Tsubaki and BlackStar have joined in because BlackStar ‘shouldn’t keep his ‘godly’ voice to himself’. And Kidd has finally recovered from his episode. 

A day or two ago  
I thought I'd took a ride  
And soon Miss Fannie Bright  
Seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortuned seemed his lot  
He got into a drifted bank  
And we we got upsot

NOW EVERYONE IS SINGING!! Even the little girl joined in. The mother is humming along and swaying back and forth to the tune. 

Oh jingle bells jingle bells  
jingle all the way!  
Oh what fun  
it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!  
Jingle bells jingle bells  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh what joy it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day of two ago  
The story I must tell  
I went out on the snow  
And on my back I fell;  
A gent was riding by  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
He laughed a there I sprawling lie  
But quickly drove away

Oh jingle bells jingle bells  
jingle all the way!  
Oh what fun  
it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!  
Jingle bells jingle bells  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh what joy it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

The ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the girls to night  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get a bob tailed bay  
To forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack you'll take the lead

As they finished their song and was reworded with a clap from the two girls and a neighbor walking past as they went back home from a walk of some sort.  
“Oh, That was beautiful! Thanks for that! Here! Take some of these to ease the cold!” The woman walked back inside and came back a second later with paper cups that were filled with hot chocolate. They gratefully took the cups of warm delicious drink. It did ease their cold a bit but they still were chilled by walking home.  
“Hey, Maka?” The shadow weapon asked. The girl hummed her answering ‘I am listening’. “You almost kissed Soul under the mistletoe, didn’t you?” The girls only reply was to go a bright red. Well, brighter then it was with the cold. She hid her face in the hot chocolate’s steam. Tsubaki Nodded, “Called it!”  
“Shut it! please!” She begged the weapon.  
“And, Maka. Look up.” Was all she had to say before she left Soul, Maka, and Leo at the front door to the apartment. She opened the door and Leo dashed in. He hopped onto the couch and turned to them with a big grin on his face.  
“Mama! Mama! Kiss PAPA!” He shouted. Maka did as Tsubaki had advised her. She looked up to see the Mistletoe that someone put up. (Me: *Cough* Black Star *Cough* On Tsubaki’s orders of course. I mean he was strangely quiet this story wasn’t he?)  
“You have to kiss the person under the mistletoe with you wight?” He asked the two, both nodding because you shouldn’t lie and that is what they told him earlier. The turn to the other. Maka stepped towards him and went up on her tippy-toes to reach him while Soul leaned down to her. When their lips met, a spark happened and they weren’t eager to go apart but they hear the boys giggles.  
“I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD KISS BEFORE THE END OF THE NIGHT!!!” The yell came from the least expected source, Tsubaki. Maka rushed in with Soul soon after, both blushing. Maka rushes Leo to bed and sings him a quick lullaby. When he is asleep, she walks back into the living room, where Soul is watching a show, his face still red. Maka sits next to him.  
“Now,” She said to him, claiming his attention by pulling at his collar of his shirt to make him face her, “where were we?” With that, She kissed him again.

^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^^^^  
ME: Again, there is nothing to do with anything, but it is Christmas!  
Hon: I HELPED IT OUT!!!! I wanted to do more fluff but Em didn't allow it!!  
Me: OK! THANKS EVERYONE!! I WILL POST MORE SOON! Treat this more like a dream of Maka's or Soul's that never happened! So this will not be mentioned later, more or less.


	9. Chapter 9

Maka's P.O.V.

I walk into class with Soul close by. Stine stared at us and had that mad glint in his eye. He also had a scalpel in his hand. *Gulp* "Now who wants to help me dissect this bird? How 'bout you, Maka? Or Soul? Would either of you want to do it?" We shook our heads. "N-no we're good." We said, in almost perfect unison. This made me blush slightly. We sit down. I sit next to Tsubaki.

"Hey, Maka, why were you guys almost late today? You never come in that late. Are Soul's bad habits rubbing off on you? Will this be a continuous problem if you date him?" My face was a bright red, I turn toward her, so Soul wouldn't see my face or hear Tsubaki, I told her, "No it isn't Blair was being, well, unlike herself, and wanted to take Leo for the day. And then we ran into traffic."

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Blair? I get that you want me to leave Leo with you when we go to school, but come on! You haven't ever watched a watched a kid before? Plus, Sid is waiting for him, I had him meet Sid and Leo is looking forward to it." I told her, changing into my usual short plaid skirt, white long sleeve and yellow sweater vest, and my hair up in pigtails. I turn to her.

"Well?" I ask her.

"Come on, please! I would be good at taking care of kids! I am a cat after all; it is in my nature to care for kids. Oh, speaking of kids, why did Soul come out of your bedroom this morning?" She said slyly. I turn away, in the pretense of grabbing my coat, just to hide my blush.

"It is nothing, you were there you saw it! Leo wanted us to sleep with him after his nightmare! I promise!"

"From your blush, and what I saw, it wasn't."

"What did you see, exactly?" I was curious.

****Flashback** (Me: yes I put a flashback inside of a flashback. Don't ask. I wanted it. Hon: …)**

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. I felt warm, there were heavy limbs wrapped around me and the boy in my arms. It felt right, lying there, with Soul and Leo. I didn't want to move. I felt the warmth on my back, and the warmth from the boy on my stomach.

"My, oh, my. What is this? Maka? What are you doing with them?" My eyes snap open. Blair, in cat form, was climbing on the bed.

"Shh! Don't wake them up! Let them sleep." To my surprise, it was Soul who spoke. I didn't speak. I mouthed to Blair, 'don't tell him. Let Leo sleep.' Blair nodded. From Blair's view point it was Soul, holding onto Maka, completely aware of doing it, with Maka, enjoying the touch, from her two boys, and Leo fast asleep in his 'mama's' arms.

****End of Flashbacks** (Me: Approved by Honey. Stupid little fluff-lover. Or, as I dub it, Fluffer)**

"Oh, I see. Ok. You looking forward to Saturday?" Tsubaki inquires.

"Yeah! But Blair wants to take me shopping for a dress for the date." I groined.

**(Hon: 姉チャン** **Nee-chan let me choose the dress for Maka! I chose a 'Princess Diaries' style, from the third book! (Me: … Have fun with that (Maka: *Glairs at Honey* Why you.. Maka-Chop! (Me: And Honey is bleeding on the ground, Thanks Maka.)**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**At Siempre con los Muertos (Me: Reminder; Forever with the Dead)**

***Time skip Saturday at 8 o'clock. (Me: is this an ok time for a date?)**

Maka P.O.V.

"Hey you guys why are you so late?" Black * Star inquires.

"Sorry I could not find a outfit." I say. The truth is that I couldn't find an outfit that Blair would like. So what happened was she took me to every shop at the mall. We got this dress It has two sleeves all the way down to my wrists and it has the feathery material on the end sleeves and at the bottom of the dress, which ends at my knees, to show off my long, slender legs.  **(Honey: Without the sleeves, how else would it stay up! (Maka: *Glares at Hon and grabs a book* (Me: *Sweat drops* I'd watch what you say, Hon. Maka has that look in her eyes… Not to mention you're not much better, washboard.)**  It is souls favorite color, red. The velvet is so soft and keeps my mind off the fact that I am out with soul, on a double date! I was almost hyperventilating when Tsubaki and I went up to Soul and Black * Star. Soul saw me and said nothing, was my outfit horrible? Tears filled my eyes. I look down at the khakis he was wearing, close to crying.

Soul P.O.V.

So I had nothing to wear so I wore the khakis that Maka had gotten me and a black shirt. Black Star and I were there early so we waited.

"Soul, so what are you going to say to her?" Black * Star tried to get me a little more 'romantic' toward Maka.

"I don't know. Something about her being cute…" I faded away because they just waked up to us. She was right there I was stunned. She was beautiful, that dress. I could not speak. I only could stare. Till I saw those eyes, wanting to look at that olive green that I think is so pretty. Only whenever I looked in them, she was teary eyed. She couldn't even look at me. I gave her a hug, and whispered in her ear, "you are so pretty in that dress." I saw Black * Star And Tsubaki high five.

"Lets go guys," Black * Star was kind of laughing.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Maka announced, She and Tsubaki left. Why do girls always go to the bathroom together? (Me: I can name three reasons, Hermione Granger, who was attacked by a troll, Moaning Myrtle, who died, And Luna Lovegood, who was kidnapped. (Hon: Are those real reasons, or just excuses? (ME: THEY ARE REAL REASONS! I used them in class one day…. Good thing my teacher liked HP!)

Tsubaki P.O.V.

"Ma-Maka? A-are you crying?" we started to walk to bathroom, just out of earshot of the boys. At first she didn't look at me, she wiped her face. She then turned to me, her face in a grin. She even squealed a little as she spoke, "Tsubaki! Soul told me that I-I Look good in this dress! Oh, Tsubaki! Remind me to thank Blair when I get home!" I nodded, happy for my romantically challenged friend. I will leave a note in the purse she is wearing. After we sit down and meet the waiter, Black * Star and I will leave.

"You ready? Soul and Black * Star are waiting for us. I didn't mess up my makeup, did I?"

I grinned, "Is Maka Albarn worried about looks and makeup?" She blushed slightly and nodded. "Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the bathroom (Me: She never answered Maka's question, for all of those, like me and wouldn't know what to think, she looked fine. (Honey: Obviously. (Me: *Rolls Eyes*). We had been in there for long enough. We went back to the boys and were immediately met by the waiter. She was pretty and tall. Her chest stuck out just enough to be noticed. So just a little more than our Maka. She seemed to notice the girl because she deflated a little. Soul glanced at her, and then back at Maka.

"Is this everyone," We nodded, "Then follow me, I am Jessie and this is James, he will be you server for tonight." She brought us to a booth that easily sits four. Black * Star sat down and I made sure to follow him, to make sure that Maka sat next to Soul. Maka was glaring at me. As James came by, my plan was starting to be put into action.

Leo P.O.V.

"I want mama! When will mama be back?" I ask the weird man, with the black hair and three white stripes in it. He kept trying to brush my hair, and one of the two girls with him were trying to stop him. He kept yelling about symmetry and something about garbage. I didn't care. I JUST WANTED MY MAMA! The girl with the shorter hair laughs a lot!

"Do you want to play with me and my giraffes? Kya ha ha ha ha!" I smile.

"Yeah! Les pway! Les pway!" We ran into a different room. Leaving the weird boy and long haired girl in the front room, in one when you first enter a house.

"Hide and seek! Hide and Seek!" I yell to the girl! She laughed again.

"Ok!" She laughed! We both start going to hiding places. Neither of us want to seek. So they will have to!

"Patty? Leo? Where did you go?" Shouted the girl downstairs.

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" I shout back to her.

"Come on you two. I have dinner ready for you guys." She pleaded with us. I did want food, but she had to find us first. I found the perfect hiding spot but is was up too high! There was an open cabinet, with nothing inside of it. I wanted in it so badly!

"Bright moon, Bright moon!" I say casting my spell, "waise me up!" I started to float up to the cabinet. I made it to it, climbed inside and just kind of close the door, but left a crack, because the monsters in the dark would get me if I didn't.

"Leo, ~Leeeeeo~? Where are you?" I try not to laugh. She looked around places any other little kid would go! She will never find me! I shout out, "I will, if I can have cookies and ice cweam!" She looked around,

"Sure. After dinner, you can have some!" SHe calls out.

"NO! I don't want dinner! I want Ice cweam!"

"Maka would kill me if I let you spoil your dinner, Leo!"

"NO! I want ice cweam!" I shouted at her!

Maka's P.O.V.

"Wh-where is they go? They said they were coming right back." I asked, a little bit annoyed at the shadow weapon.

"But, Maka? You don't like being alone with me? That hurts." An expression of mock pain was in his face, then smirked, as my face turned a bright red.

"N-no it's not that, Soul! You know, it's just," I sighed. "You know they are setting us up right?" I ask, point blank. Well, there is no point in beating around the bush. I figured it out after they were gone for 5 or so minutes. I see his face brighten, with the red of a blush. I swore I heard him mutter, "Damn that loud-mouthed, god wannabe!" But I might of heard him wrong, or made it up im my head. But all-in-all, it was fun. I like having alone time.

Normal P.O.V.

They were having fun, just the two of them. Joking and making fun of each other.

"Well, I'm not the one who has to do my homework the day it is assigned. I mean, god forbid you have fun before the homework is done!" Soul said, waving a french fry in Maka's face.

"I don't want to have late assignments and at least I don't have to dress the same way every day!" she said back, teasing him. Soon they were throwing insults at each other and laughing at them. They were happy that Tsubaki and Black * Star ditched them on the date. Not that they would admit it to their counterparts. The date started out well but something came up that could either ruin it and make them hate each other or make it the best date and just friends impossible for them.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Me: CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR IT! I LOVE YOU ALL**

**Honey: I hate you anyway. You sound like Spirit, nee-chan!**

**Me: Fine… But you dont have to say it. Jerk.**

**Honey: R &R! I helped with the dating scene!**

**Me: Well Duh. *Eye Roll* I can't write them. THere will be more with Leo and Liz and What will happen on this date of theirs. Mwa ha hahahaha *Maniacal Laughter*! I will have fun with this. This is more my style!**

**Maka, Soul, and Honey: *Sweat drops*... *Scared***


	10. Late Fluffy little Christmas Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the story!!!!!! But Hon wanted it and I was in a Christmas mood!!!

_ **FLUFFY LITTLE CHRISTMAS SCENE!** _

The radio was playing the christmas song; jingle bells. The little boy was hanging ornaments on the tall tree, the newly bought ones, because the two had no need for the ornaments before the boy fell into their lives. The blond girl was laughing at the two boys in her living room, the albino was lifting up the black-haired boy was laughing at the height he was being lifted, although he could do it without the help. He was happy being with his papa. The tree was covered in ornaments, lights and candycanes. The only thing they needed was the star tree topper.

"Mama! Mama! Can you help me put on the twee topper on? Pwease!" The boy ran up to the girl, grabbing and clutching her skirt and pulling at it. The blond, pigtailed girl giggled at the boy. "OF course I will!" She said scooping him up. The two went to the tree, the boy clutching the topper. She lifted him up to the tree while the albino waited close by.

"Soul, I'm not going to drop him you know. I like Leo too much for that!" I told him. He had laughed at that and Leo had hugged the girl around the neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you too mama!" He tells her. She takes him to the center of the floor and swings him around the room. The boy was laughing. The girl had just stopped and set him down when the door was kicked open by a bluenette that yelled "Your God is now here and you can celebrate Christmas. Here are your presents!" The boy had thrusted the boxes into their hands. the girls was a bright green, like new green grass, the albinos was a black box and red edging while the little boys was pink, like cronas hair. He looked worried to open it and you could see the resemblance of the half-brothers. the girl nudges the little boy. "It's ok. You can put in under the tree and open it tomorrow on Christmas day." She told the little boy.

"Are you ready for caroling, Leo?" A quiet question from Tsubaki. Leo smiled and ran up to the shadow weapon. He cried, "Auntie! I have a present for you!" He hugged the raven-haired girl's legs and ran into the kitchen to get the present he got for her. He came out with the present that was as big as his body. He was stumbling and got it to the weapon. She bent down and took it from the boy.

"Should I open it now? Or wait till Christmas?" The boy giggled at her question. "Of couwse you wait till Chrwstmas!" The shadow weapon had on a puffy black coat and was ready to take him caroling. "Do you mind if we stop by our apartment, I need to drop off this present, It is sooo heavy! What do you have in here anyway?" She joking asks the boy. "I CAN'T TELL YOU!" The boy shouted with glee!

The blond girl nods at Tsubaki and they leave, as they walk down to the other dorm room. Before Tsubaki and Blackstar entered their own house, they shared a kiss and walked in. The boy ran in after them. Before the bond girl and the albino could walk in they were stopped by a Tsubaki, whom pointed up at something on the door frame. The spiky, dark green leaves with three spots of red, the perfect specimen of mistletoe. They blush and look at each other. They leaned in a little wanting to taste each other, but not willing to tell the other one.

The little boy came back to them "hey what are you doing?" the little boy was asking. Thinking fast, they then leaned down and they kissed the little boy on the cheek. the little boy said, "I wove you... But what are you doing, papa?" the albino man points to the roof then tells the boy, "do you see the leaves and those three red berries?" The boy nodded his head, and replays "That is mistletoe. What were you doing?" The albino looks at the blushing blond and places his hand on the boy's shoulder, like a father would when trying explain something they really don't want to. He is unsure of how to go on.

"I-it is a Christmas tradition to, um, kiss the person that you, uh, are under it with." He finished lamely. The boys eye widen. "Oh, you were going to kiss mama? Kiss Mama then!" He said, pushing as hard as he can on Soul's back. The girl giggled slightly.

"But we kissed you, silly. 'Cause you were under it with us!" She told him. "But I want you two to kiss!" the couple bush deep. "And Auntie told me to tell you that I ship SoMa. What is SoMa, papa?" The boys words caused Soul and Maka to go even redder. "D-did she really?" Maka asks the boy. He nodded without shame. "Ready to go?" She shouted at the two inside the house. "We have to meet up with Kidd and the Thompson twins. He wants to make us stand symmetrically and sing the right songs." The group walks away, eager to leave what just happened.

**Time Skip**

**Overview- Kidd flipped because of the lack of symmetry with Soul. Died for a minute and then went to many different houses. After about 2 hours, ⅓ complaining from Black Star and Leo about feet hurting and the rest was singing!**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"The last house of the night, thank god! If I had to sing Silent Night one more time.." The dirty-blond haired weapon said, not needing to finish it. The others laughed at her.

"Speaking of which, Maka, I didn't know you could sing. Since when could you sing?" The blond girl blushed lightly.

"I don't know what you mean. I was just singing." She said truthfully. The little boy was clutched to her side and was holding the albinos hand. He looked up at her, "Mama, you have a pretty voice! Will you sing to me tonight?" The meister smiled down at him, "Of course!". Leo shouted with glee at the girl and hugged her legs tight. Kidd knocks on the last door of the night.

"Hello, miss, would you like to hear some Christmas Carols?" He asked the young girl of only 8 or 9. She is small and brown haired. Her eyes are blue and she is grinning with a gap in between her front teeth from a missing tooth. She beamed at him and noded. "Mommy? Mommy, Want to hear christmas carols? The weird haired man is asking!" She shouts to her mom. The woman who walks behind her has to be her mom. They have the same eyes and hair. She smiles at the miss-matched group of kids for carols. "Oh. Carols would be so fun! Please, do sing for us!" She looked genuinely happy for it, but then looks concerned at the boy banging his fists on the ground, screaming about how he is garbage and how he should just die. The group give each other a 'what will we do with him' look and set Liz and Patty on the case.

"No need to worry about him. He is a little OCD and he can't control himself with symmetry. Anyway, we will sing Jingle Bells for you tonight!" Maka smoothly covers, quick on her feet. She starts them off.

**Dashing through the snow**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**Over the fields we go**

**Laughing all the way.**

**bells on bob tail ring**

**making spirits bright**

**What fun it is to ride and sing**

**A sleighing song tonight**.

Maka motions for the rest to join in. Soul begrudgingly, not wanting to make her mad, but not wanting to stop listening to her voice, does. and Leo does, too.

**Oh jingle bells jingle bells**

**jingle all the way!**

**Oh what fun**

**it is to ride and sing**

**In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!**

**Jingle bells jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way!**

**Oh what joy it is to rid** e

**In a one horse open sleigh**

By this point Tsubaki and BlackStar have joined in because BlackStar 'shouldn't keep his 'godly' voice to himself'. And Kidd has finally recovered from his episode.

**A day or two ago**

**I thought I'd took a ride**

**And soon Miss Fannie Bright**

**Seated by my side**

**The horse was lean and lank**

**Misfortuned seemed his lot**

**He got into a drifted bank**

**And we we got upsot**

NOW EVERYONE IS SINGING! Even the little girl joined in. The mother is humming along and swaying back and forth to the tune.

**Oh jingle bells jingle bells**

**jingle all the way!**

**Oh what fun**

**it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!**

**Jingle bells jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way!**

**Oh what joy it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**A day of two ago**

**The story I must tell**

**I went out on the snow**

**And on my back I fell;**

**A gent was riding by**

**In a one-horse open sleigh**

**He laughed a there I sprawling lie**

**But quickly drove away**

**Oh jingle bells jingle bells**

**jingle all the way!**

**Oh what fun**

**it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!**

**Jingle bells jingle bells**

**Jingle all the way!**

**Oh what joy it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**The ground is white**

**Go it while you're young**

**Take the girls to night**

**And sing this sleighing song**

**Just get a bob tailed bay**

**To forty as his speed**

**Hitch him to an open sleigh**

**And crack you'll take the lead**

As they finished their song and was reworded with a clap from the two girls and a neighbor walking past as they went back home from a walk of some sort.

"Oh, That was beautiful! Thanks for that! Here! Take some of these to ease the cold!" The woman walked back inside and came back a second later with paper cups that were filled with hot chocolate. They gratefully took the cups of warm delicious drink. It did ease their cold a bit but they still were chilled by walking home.

"Hey, Maka?" The shadow weapon asked. The girl hummed her answering 'I am listening'. "You almost kissed Soul under the mistletoe, didn't you?" The girls only reply was to go a bright red. Well, brighter then it was with the cold. She hid her face in the hot chocolate's steam. Tsubaki Nodded, "Called it!"

"Shut it! please!" She begged the weapon.

"And, Maka. Look up." Was all she had to say before she left Soul, Maka, and Leo at the front door to the apartment. She opened the door and Leo dashed in. He hopped onto the couch and turned to them with a big grin on his face.

"Mama! Mama! Kiss PAPA!" He shouted. Maka did as Tsubaki had advised her. She looked up to see the Mistletoe that someone put up. **(Me: *Cough* Black Star *Cough* On Tsubaki's orders of course. I mean he was strangely quiet this story wasn't he?)**

"You have to kiss the person under the mistletoe with you wight?" He asked the two, both nodding because you shouldn't lie and that is what they told him earlier. The turn to the other. Maka stepped towards him and went up on her tippy-toes to reach him while Soul leaned down to her. When their lips met, a spark happened and they weren't eager to go apart but they hear the boys giggles.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD KISS BEFORE THE END OF THE NIGHT!" The yell came from the least expected source, Tsubaki. Maka rushed in with Soul soon after, both blushing. Maka rushes Leo to bed and sings him a quick lullaby. When he is asleep, she walks back into the living room, where Soul is watching a show, his face still red. Maka sits next to him.

"Now," She said to him, claiming his attention by pulling at his collar of his shirt to make him face her, "where were we?" With that, She kissed him again.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Me: What do you think? THis has nothing to do with the story plot, i just was feeling like a fluffy christmas scene so it happened.**

**Hon: I HELPED! I WANTED TO DO MORE BUT SHE WOULDN"T LET ME!**

**Me: treat this like a dream of Maka's or Soul's and has not importance and might not be mentioned again! R &R! Love y'all!**


End file.
